IBC is Set to Revolutionize Pinoys’ TV Viewing Habit this 2014
December 19, 2013 Laurenti Dyogi, head of IBC Entertainment TV Following the success of its counter-programming strategy in its Panalo Weekend programs, HapoNation and Kapinoy Primetime primetime block, IBC-13 continues to strengthen with traditional television programming this 2014 with its new program offerings for the whole family from programming audience have gotten used to all these years. IBC perhaps the country's top network in the country, home to the NBA and PBA. Business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo will handle all entertainment shows of the network, including those that will be line-produced for IBC-13. The Kapinoy network begins the year with a bang with its daily programs that are both surprising and out-of-the-box. Coming from the success of the daily primetime teleserye Esperanza and Safe In The Arms Of Love, the primetime queen and the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes will carry on to the teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo. In this series, Cristine will play a leading role in the powerful drama, together with the action star Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona and Onemig Bondoc. Aside from Maghihintay Sa'yo, IBC-13 is setting the trend of fantasy series Janella in Wonderland, a very first fantaserye starring teen actress Janella Salvador as a girl who turning as a teen mermaid tale, where the story about the mermaids and sea creatures, which is just one of the new shows that was presented to the press by IBC executive Laurenti Dyogi, who officially announced all their plans for 2014. Further, the network will also have the children's afternoon dramas offering like the remake of the 90's soap opera Anna Luna starring Abby Bautista and the family drama Gaya ng Dati starring Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. Moreover, the network is set to produce the Philippine adaptation of two hit Korean dramas, Glory Jane and My Princess. Starting this January, the fantasy anthology series Tasya Fantasya, featuring the magical and fantasy stories for kids and families. Love adviser and radio personality Joe D'Mango returns to TV by hosting the return of longest-running drama anthology series Love Notes, featuring weekly real-life love stories send through letters. Meanwhile, Thai Superstar Mario Maurer is now in the Philippines by topbilled the romantic comedy-light drama Only Me and You, alongside IBC's homegrown primetime princess Ingrid dela Paz. A whole new season of reality, game, talk and talent shows also comes to IBC-13 with more surprises, shake-ups and much more at stake. Drew Arellano's successful game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? celebrated on its 13th anniversary, along with Anja Aguilar's singing reality show Born to be a Superstar. The network will also launch exciting new game shows, some adaptations from hit foreign game shows and some Kapinoy originals. Robi Domingo got the game master as he host the local version of the US top-rating game show The Million Second Quiz, while the local version of the US reality cooking competition Hell's Kitchen hosted by Chef Rob Pengson. In which, the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's nightingale Lani Misalucha will team-up in the musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani. The ultimate showbiz talk show on Philippine television also returns to IBC-13 with Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay and Tessie Tomas hosting CelebrityDATCom. It delivers the showbiz news, lifestyle and sports news. In addition to all these exciting shows, IBC-13 will revamped their major programs, including the daily noontime variety show APO Tanghali Na! (replacing Lunch Break) starting January 25, which is hosted by the return of APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo) with their co-hosts of Antoniette Taus, Bela Padilla, Rica Peralejo, Alfred Vargas, Ramon Bautista, Bianca Manalo and Brod Pete. Meanwhile, the Sunday teen-oriented variety show Hey it's Fans Day! (replacing It's Partytime) starting March 2 hosted by James Reid, Nadine Lustre and Young JV with their co-hosts of performers of Kapinoy teen stars. Watch out for all these shows in 2014. Meantime, the PBA games will continue to be aired on Saturdays and Sundays. Next time, we’ll write about the new shows of the IBC news department as bared by their head Maria Ressa in which focusing on talent development. With this remarkable line-up of new shows for the coming year, the Kapinoy network breaks the habit of traditional Philippine TV to satisfy the modern viewer’s craving for fresh and vibrant entertainment programming. Indeed, those who dare to be different this 2014 should make the switch to the certified number 3 station that dares to make a difference of I Love IBC.